How to Win the GUY of your Dreams
by yuthika vemosa
Summary: Ten tips as shown and demonstrated by our favourite Gakuen Alice gals on how to win the GUY of your Dreams!
1. Chapter 1

**How to win the guy of your dreams**

**Tip # 1 Put on a MAKE UP**

Mikan bit her lip as she looked at the cosmetics shop…. She's not really the type to put make up on…. She's already happy with what she looked like….but other people perceived her as a plain Jane…

Afterall…. The guy she's trying to win over is not just any other guy… he was the Natsume Hyuuga… a super hot genius with an incredible alice, and is the object of affection of many young girls like her…

She wanted to attract him using her own charms, but realizing she has no talents made her realize her own stupidity which later caused her to lose her hyperactive spirit…. She really needed some help….

Breathing, she quickly went inside the cosmetics shop and randomly grabbed the things that Sumire listed for her

" Lipstick, concealer, eye shadow, eyeliner, blush on, powder, mascara and moisturizer… " She said loudly and dashed towards the counter, blushing

" I want all of this! " She yelled at the saleslady

The saleslady sweatdropped " Okay, ma'am, that'll be 50 rabbits… "

Mikan gave her the money, then took her purchase then dashed away towards the Sakura tree…

She looked around, making sure that Natsume is not there yet, she even climbed at the tree just to verify her assumptions…

After making sure he's not there, she sat down and took a compact mirror then applied her newly purchased make up

" Okay, look up, then put the mascara in a gentle manner, then let it dry….then put on the eye shadow…. " She said as she smudged the eyeshadow to scatter it evenly in her eyelids. Then, she opened her concealer and put it under her eyes. She then took her compact powder and applied it on her cheeks "Powder here, powder there, blush on here, blush on there, apply your lipstick in a seductive manner…. And we're done! " Mikan exclaimed as she put away her mirror, she hid all her cosmetics in the nearby bush and sat on the bottom of the Sakura tree to wait for Natsume….

After a few minutes, our beloved kuroneko came…and our dear brunette hurriedly turned her back to surprise him…

" Oi, polka, what are you doing? " Natsume asked curiously, usually, she always pops out of nowhere and greets him

In a slow, graceful manner, Mikan turned and then opened her eyes at him

Natsume's eyes suddenly widened and his mouth flung open

" _Yes! "_ Mikan thought

" Polka…. " Natsume uttered

" Yes? " She asked eagerly

" Come here… "

She walked towards him

To her surprise, Natsume smacked her face with a white cloth and began moving it in circular motions.

" Polka, what kind of show did you watch that caused you to look like a scary monster clown? " He said bluntly as he wiped her face…. " You have to do more than that if you're planning to scare me… " He said as he rolled his eyes.

Note to self: Tip # 1, _Failed_

**Tip # 2 : Be NICE**

Hotaru gulped, she's not the type to be nice, she's the ice queen, for God's sake!

But she's willing to try anything, anything at all…just to win the guy of her dreams…

So she waited patiently in the barn….

After a few minutes, Ruka Nogi, the blonde prince charming emerged, he was petting his rabbit as usual, he was about to go inside the barn when he saw the great Hotaru Imai…

" Imai ? " He asked as he walked near her

" Nogi… " Hotaru whispered, her heart is really pounding very fast " Nogi…. Is there…Is there anything I can help you with? " She asked shyly

Ruka looked at her as if she's an alien from outer space

" Err… no thank you…. " Ruka replied, being Hotaru's famous victim really taught him how to get used to her antics

" Look, I just want to help you…. " Hotaru insisted as she took the giant pitch fork, intent in helping him feed the horses.

Ruka looked at her again " So, no picture taking? "

" Yes… "

" No video taping ? "

" Yes…. "

To her surprise, Ruka took out his celphone and dialed some numbers

After three rings, Ruka spoke

" Ah, Principal Imai, I think you should come to the barn right now, I think Imai san here hit her head on the pavement…. "

" _What ?_ " Hotaru thought in shock

_Stupid tips! _

**Tip # 3 Act like a LADY**

Misaki is standing in front of her mirror, feeling disgusted at her clothes

Though she's not used to being girly, she decided to give in and try another persona, afterall, if you're trying to win the guy you're mooning over, you should do everything to catch his attention.

So she wore a floral dress with yellow patterns… in short… yuck….

She was looking continuously when she heard a knock

" Misaki? "

Misaki stopped criticizing her dress and ran towards her door and opened it…

She saw Tsubasa who raised one of his eyebrows

" Uhhh… Misaki? What's with the dress? " He asked

Misaki groaned, she thought so….

" Nah… it's okay… " Tsubasa gave a negligent wave " Let's go! " He said as he took her hand and went towards the bus stop

In Central town…...

" Oh, I need to go the toilet…. " Misaki said, actually, she doesn't need any toilet, she just wants to look at the mirror.

Tsubasa looked at her, and Misaki gulped, she and Tsubasa knew each other eversince they were five….

" What's wrong with you? Don't you want to go with me to the movies? " He asked, disappointed

" N-no! Why did you think so! " She denied

" Well, you're acting kinda weird…. You're not usually girly… you're usually the headstrong type… "

" But…. I discovered that I have a girly side Tsubasa! " She insisted

" Oh is that so? Too bad…. I was about to confess to you, since I like you for being a cool woman with a strong punch… turns out you're a daffodil… sorry… you're not my type at all… " He said as he walked away from her

Misaki stared blankly at him….

_No!_

**Tip # 4 Be Sweet!**

Sumire breathed, as she knocked in Koko's room…

Yes…. She's the president of Natsume and Ruka fanclub….

Yes… she dreamed many times of having them as her boyfriend

But when it comes to Koko…..it's different….

She loves Koko…. She's been attracted to him eversince she saw him

Despite her getting mad and annoyed at his jokes and stupidity, she can't deny that she was enjoying his antics

The door opened, and there was Koko, beaming

" Hey, Permy! " He greeted

" Don't call me Permy! " She shot at him, then silenced herself, she remembered tip # 4, be SWEET!

" Ummm… Koko… " Sumire started, her voice in a soft manner

Koko looked at her in a confused expression

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I threw a book on your head earlier…. " She apologized SWEETLY

Koko blushed " It's nothing Sumire…. "

Sumire smiled SWEETLY at him, so this tip really works!

" To pay for the damage I caused earlier, I'll massage your head… " She volunteered, smiling at him

Koko widened his eyes… then slowly stepped back away from her

Sumire furrowed her eyebrows, what's wrong with him? She was being SWEET!

" Koko? " She asked as she stepped closer to him….

She was almost close to him when he swiftly sidestepped, then stepped behind, so he was facing her…

" Ah… Permy…. Are you sure you're not sick? " He asked worriedly

" No, why? " Sumire asked, it's her turn to get confused now

Koko dilated his eyes even more " I knew it! " He screamed " You're possessed by a seductive evil spirit! "

" What kind of stupid things are you spouting at! " Sumire exclaimed

But Koko ignored her " Help! Somebody! Permy needs to be exorcised! " Koko shouted idiotically as he ran out of the door

" What the fudge! " Sumrie cursed " Koko, I'm not possessed! I'm just being SWEET! " She reasoned

" No you're not! You look 10x creepier when you're SWEET! And besides, Permy is not SWEET! She's _harsh_! Help me! " Koko screamed as he ran in the hallways

" Koko wait! " Sumire yelled as she ran after him

_Curse that tip!_

**Tip # 5 Show Your Love in Your Own Way**

Anna concentrated and focused on her apple pie, which is, Kitsuneme's favorite food ( I don't know if he does, I just assumed it )

" I need to pour all my love in this apple pie and fill it with my emotions… " She whispered over and over again like a musical rhyme… while rolling the dough

" I need to fill it with my love… " She whispered again and again as she cooked the fillings for her pie…

She then poured the fillings inside the crust, rolled another dough to cover it, then baked it in the oven….

After a few minutes… her apple pie of love is done…

" Hey Anna! "

Anna beamed when she saw Kitsuneme flying towards the kitchen

" Hi Kitsu! " Anna greeted " I- I have something for you! " She said shyly as she handed him a full plate of apple pie…..

" Whoa! " Kitsuneme said in amazement as he looked at the freshly baked pie. He licked his lips as he grabbed a fork from nowhere

" Thanks Anna! " Kitsuneme said in gratitude as he positioned his fork downwards, ready to dig in…

He was about to stab the crust when the pie suddenly grew a teensy bit big….

Kitsuneme and Anna looked at the fluffy pie

They looked at it then suddenly, it went bigger again!

" Err… Anna, what did you put inside this pie? " Kitsuneme sweatdropped

" I- I just put my- "

Anna was cut off when the pie grew more massive, becoming a giant cloud popping out from the steel bowl

" We need to get out of here! " Kitsuneme exclaimed as he held her hand, which made her blush

They were about to fly away when the pie grew more enormous, that they were squished towards the window

It grew once… then it grew twice…. And then…

SPLAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

The pie exploded and the apple pie filling scattered upwards before falling down on the floor like huge teardrops.

Anna wiped the sweet liquid away from her and looked at Kitsuneme who was filled with the sweet sticky apple pie fillings…. She then rushed to him and wiped some fillings away.

" I'm sorry Kitsu! " Anna cried as she wiped his face and body

_I will never believe in that stupid tip again!_

**Tip # 6 Find out his WEAKNESS**

Nonoko gulped as she took the sexy revealing dress that she bought from the lingerie store earlier…

When she read this tip, she decided to follow it, she had a crush on Yuu eversince the dawn of time, even if he has a crush on Mikan which he gave up later on ( he was afraid of Natsume's wrath ) She still loves him, and now that she had the chance, she will grab it with her hands…

She made him drink one of her potions, and it turns out that he's weakness is a naked woman…. Interested with this bit of information, she decided to take a move….

And now, she invited him….to _study session_ in her room…

Correction…. _Sizzling study session!_

She was finished putting on her white polo when she heard a knock

She quickly opened it and it was Yuu…

" Good evening Nonoko chan! " Yuu greeted

" Come in… " She said

He came in and quickly closed the door

He then faced her " Okay… where should we- "

He was cut off when Nonoko pushed him on the couch…. Then, without warning, she turned off the lights.

Yuu started to sweat " Uhhh…Nonoko chan… I don't think we can study with the lights off… "

" Oh, is that so? " Then let me put on one… " She purred as she pressed a remote control, then, a round white light shimmered which focused on her.

Yuu's eyes dilated when he suddenly heard a seductive music, and Nonoko started to sway her lips in the rhythm…

She bit her lips, then started to unbutton her shirt

Yuu wanted so badly to close his eyes, but he couldn't, he just looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

Blood suddenly flowed out from his nose as he saw her belly button exposed….

Seeing that she has the upper hand, she unbuttoned her shirt more….

But…Yuu…. As we all know… had a weak heart…

When she was about to unbutton the part where her chest is located, he had enough!

A gush of blood suddenly fountained upward from his nose.. it continued for a minute, then he slumped on the floor, with gushing nosebleeds….

Nonoko stopped instantly and ran to Yuu

" Yuu! " She screamed as she shook him

Fearing that he might lost blood, she immediately called the ambulance….

So instead of a _Sizzling study session _it was a night of disturbance and ambulance…

" _I'll never let that person, whoever he is that gave this tip get away with this! "_

**Tip # 7 Show him your WILD SIDE!**

Yura Otonashi was never a fan of rock stars….

But she was desperate to follow the tip, she saw in one of her divinitions that Mochu is her destined mate….

For a fortune teller to see your own future is the greatest taboo that you will ever ever make in your life, so she decided to look for help, and while searching the net, she found this 10 tips to get the guy of your dreams…

So here she is, outside Mochu's door, standing like a punk hannuka…. Her hair was filled with chicken feathers, the corner of her eyes painted with stars, some beads filled the lefts side of her cheek and she applied some black lipstick. She was wearing a white shirt underneath a black vests, black skinny jeans, and black boots…

In her shoulder hangs an electric guitar…

She was waiting for him for some minutes when she heard him walk by…

When he was about to enter in his room, she popped out, then turned on the stereo full blasts.

**Heavy Metal by Sammy Hagar**

Head bangers in leather  
>Sparks fly in the dead of the night<br>It all comes together  
>When they shoot out the lights<br>50,000 wats of power  
>And it's pushin' overload<br>The beast is ready to devour  
>All the metal they can hold<br>reachin overload  
>Start to explode<p>

Chorus:  
>It's your one way ticket to midnight<br>Call it Heavy Metal  
>Higher than high, feelin' just right<br>Call it Heavy Metal  
>Desperation on a red line<br>Call it Heavy Metal noise

Tight pants and lipstick  
>She's riding on razor's edge<br>She holds her own against the boys  
>Yeah!Cuts through the crowd just like a wedge<br>Ohh, can you feel the static  
>So many contacts being made<br>We've got up front fanatics  
>Tearing down the barricade<br>To reach the stage  
>Can you feel the rage<p>

" ! " Yura emphasized opening her mouth wide, then after wards, she banged her head

She then stopped, then took out her guitar and smashed it in front of him…. Afterwards, she looked at him…

Mochu stood there, wide eyed

" Uhhh…. Yura, thanks for the…..ummmm…. wild song…. " He said in fear as he quickly opened his door and entered inside " See you tomorrow! " He said in haste as he swiftly locked the door.

Yura just gaped at him _" That's it? "_ She yelled

" Hey! That's the mental patient that we're looking for! " One of the nurses screamed as she ran towards Yura.

" And look! She even broke one of the guitars in the music room! " Another nurse yelled as she followed her fellow nurse.

Yura swiftly ran away, she maybe weird, but she's not a crazy person!

" _I will make sure to put a curse on that site tomorrow…. " _She vowed darkly

**TIP # 8 BAT YOUR EYELASHES SEDUCTIVELY at him and show him your SMILING EYES**

Aoi Hyuuga was sitting in front of her mirror, applying the fake eyelashes that she bought awhile ago….

" Oh, shoot! I put too much special glue! " She stammered as she took the eyelashes again

After several tries, she was finally able to put her eyelashes

" Yes! " She exclaimed as she twirled around in happiness

She then followed it with an eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara…

She was wiping the excess mascara when her mom called her

" Aoi! Yoichi kun is here! "

Giggling in excitement, she quickly went downstairs, only to see her boyfriend, Yoichi sitting at the couch, reading some magazine…

Hearing her footsteps, Yoichi looked at his girlfriend for a minute then stood up " Let's go… " He simply said as he tugged her hand

" Wait! " Aoi said as she pulled his arm to face her

She batted her eyelashes seductively, then let her eyes smiles at him by lifting the sides of her cheek

Yoichi just looked blankly at her

She did the same method again…

"…"

She did it again….

"…."

" Why are you not saying anything! " Aoi screamed in frustration, she didn't even see any reaction in his eyes

" Why are you…. "

Aoi smiled

" Do you…. "

She widened her smile

" Do you have any sore eyes? "

" What!" she replied in shock

" Because your blinking too much, and your eyes are so red….maybe we should cancel our date for today… I think you need to rest… " He said as he took her in his arms and went back towards the stairs.

" What! No! " Aoi cried " I want us to have a date! I just want you to notice my SMIYES AND MY EYELASHES! " She reasoned out

Yoichi rolled his eyes " Nice try, but my mind is made up…. You need to rest… " He dismissed as he carried her to her room.

" _I will hate that tip forever! "_

**Tip # 9 DANCE Your way through his heart**

Nobara was practicing the last steps of her ballet moves, she needed to impress Persona, she was deeply in love with him for a long time now…

But she doesn't know how to attract a male, she had no idea what to do, so while cleaning their classroom, she eavesdropped at some of her classmates who are discussing some tips to get the guy of your dreams, some tips didn't appeal to her, so when she heard the tip DANCE Your way through his heart, she skipped happily towards the dance room and tried to practice her favourite hobby when she was a child… which is…ballet….

She practiced, for all week, skipping her breaktime just to prepare this dance….

When she heard Persona's footsteps…. She prepared herself, she neatly tied her hair, then smoothed her dusk pink skirt….

He stopped when he saw her…

She raised her head and looked at him in the eye " Persona…. I—I just want to show you….my dance… " She said calmly, and positioned herself…

Persona just stood there silently, for some reason, he took out his mask and watched her as she gracefully slumped herself on the floor

Nobara move her hands in a graceful wavy pattern, then she quickly stood up on her tiptoes, she then bent her one leg to the side, then twirled…

After that move, she then took out her ribbon ended stick, and moved it in a swirling manner

She then looked at him, despite his blank face, she can see some affection in his bluish black eyes….

She was so enamored with the sudden show of his affections that she accidentally slipped her toe, and forcefully did a split…

CRACK!

Nobara stopped dancing as she felt her legs unable to move

She tried to wiggle her legs… but it won't move…

" Nobara? " Persona asked as he rushed to her

" Uhhh… I can't move! " She said biting her lip as tears started to form in her eyes

Persona sighed as he gently took Nobara and straightened her legs, she winced a little, and when he touched her legs, it was warm…

" It's sore… " He concluded as he looked at her " Where did you get this idea of dancing? " He asked

" Well… I heard it from my classmates… " She explained

" And where did your classmates heard that stupid things? "

" Err… its' from… " She whispered the name

Persona furrowed his eyebrows " That moron… " He cursed _" Blast those useless tips! "_

**Tip # 10 If all else fails….KIDNAP HIM AND CHAIN HIM ALL TO YOURSELF!**

Narumi was viewing his newest tips on the net: How to win the guy of your dreams , and he was pleased to get a million hits!

He clapped his hands, pleased " Oh! I should give more tips so that I can help my little dears in conquering their battles of love! " He sighed dreamily as he out his hands on his chest in a crisscross position

He was about to lean on his seat when he felt himself being whacked in the head

He suddenly felt dizzy, and in a few minutes… his vision blacked out….

When Narumi opened his eyes, he found himself being held prison, with shackles on his arms and on his legs…

Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked up and saw his students…. And to his surprise, even Persona is there too…

" Oh, hey, my beautiful students! " He greeted " Ummm… what's with the hostage acts? " He chirped

Nerve ticks started to form in their heads

" What? " He asked, pouting

" So you're the one who uploaded those tips! " Sumire and Misaki screamed

" Yes my dears! Did you do it? Did it work? " He asked excitedly

" Yeah… it did work… " Anna and Nonoko said gritting their teeth

" It did work…Narumi….but in a different way… " Persona said glumly

" It's time… for revenge… " Yura said calmly as she focused her eyes on him, flames can be seen inside her lavender orbs

" What do you mean? " Narumi sweatdropped as he looked at their glum faces

" Gay teacher, I'll make you pay for humiliating my own self! " Hotaru snarled as she fired her baka gun at him many times

" Narumi sensei, although I treated you like a father, I can't let you get away with this! " Mikan screamed as she whapped him countless of times with a wooden stick

" And I'll make you suffer for making Nobara's bones break! " Persona said as he punched him several times

Yura then did a yoga position and recited some curses

" Curse Narumi for life…. Curse Narumi for life… " She chanted

Sumire then let her cat dog alice free and scratched the gay teacher countless of times

While Misaki used her doppelganger alice to beat the crap out of Narumi. She punched and kicked him in any skin that she can find

Aoi and Anna hit him countless of times with pots while Nonoko hit him with her flasks….

And so, the night of Narumi's ordeal began….

**The next day…**

" Hey, I wonder why our pedophile sensei is absent? " Koko asked

" Why would I worry about that gay baka? " Hotaru snapped as she continued her invention

" Oi, baka, do you know why the gay teacher is absent? " Natsume asked his partner

Mikan pouted then put her palms on her cheeks and looked away " I know I treat Narumi sensei as my father, but as of now, I don't care about him! " She huffed as she turned her back at him

Natsume rolled his eyes and mumbling words like maybe she hit her head on the wall or something

**As for Narumi….**

" Ouch! " Narumi flinched as Misaki was dressing his wounds

" It's your fault why you ended in this hospital, if you haven't uploaded those silly tips of yours, you could've been walking peacefully… " Misaki snapped as he continued to bandage his wounds " And Subaru doesn't want to use his healing alice on you since you humiliated her sister… "

Narumi cried and sulked as he let Misaki dress his wounds

NEXT TIME. DON'T FOLLOW ANY TIPS, JUST BE YOURSELF, GUYS WILL APPRECIATE IT MORE ^_^

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Win the Guy of Your Dreams**

Sorry to make you confused, but this story How to Win the Guy of Your Dreams is only one shot…..

Sorry to make you all confused

Thank you for understanding….

Sincerely yours,

Yuthika Vemosa


End file.
